Fingerprints from when we were little
by YMCbAde
Summary: Skyler is the child of Mary Drake. But that family has a secret. A real person. Imagine that. Spencer is the twin of Skyler. What happens when Skyler bumps into Spencer. What will happen? Spencer is shot, will she ever know the ever long lasting secret her family has kept? Is suck at summaries, READ THE AUTHORS NOTE


**Hi I know I haven't updated on my other stories but I had this idea and I needed to write it before I forgot about it.**

 **Basically, Spencer has a twin who lives with Mary. Spencer's twin is called Skyler. They are identical. Skyler went to visit Hanna in the the place Hanna was heard hostage.**

 **There is more than the summary as I suck at them.**

 **Enjoy...**

Skyler went into the room Hanna was sleeping, and slowly sat down beside her.

"Spencer!" Hanna said quickly.

'I wish' Skyler thought. She had always wanted to meet Spencer. Mary never let her. Skyler was currently visiting Hanna because she wanted to see if she said anything about Spencer. Mary didn't know she was here.

Skyler knew where she was going and how to exit and enter, she followed A.D in and out to find out about Spencer.

"You've got this, Hanna," Skyler said, trying to act like Spencer. She did not know Spencer, but had read the news about Alison and everything and seemed to understand what Hanna would believe.

"I think I am going to die in here," Hanna said. Skyler sighed. She needed to convince Hanna not to think that. Skyler wasn't horrid like A.D, she just wanted to piece her family together

"No, I won't let that happen," Skyler said, looking Hanna in the eye. Skyler was older by a minute and a half.

"I can't get out," Hanna said. Skyler sighed. What would her twin do?

"If there is a way in, there is a way out," Skyler said.

* * *

When Skyler arrived home, she found Mary sitting on the sofa staring at her.

"Where were you Skyler?" Mary asked.

"I went to visit Hanna. I want to know about Spencer, mum. I want to know her," Skyler said, begging her mother.

"And you have every right to, she is your twin. Skyler. Listen. Look at me. I will make sure and I promise that one day I will get Spencer and you together. But you have to be patient. Who knows what Spencer's adoption family has the power to do to me," Mary said.

Skyler nodded and headed upstairs.

She sat on her bed, but before she went to sleep, she pulled out a box, and important one.

The box contains all of the things Skyler had found of Spencer in Mary's room. Pictures, her birth certificate.

Her favourite object in the box was a picture frame. Inside the frame had a picture of Skyler and Spencer lying next to eachother in matching clothes.

In another separate bit in the frame, were written 'Spencer and Skyler' with their finger prints under each of their names. Mary gave it to her when Skyler was six, to make her stop questioning why she had no one to play with.

Skyler stroked the photo. She was going to find Spencer. If Mary wanted her to or not.

Skyler then fell asleep smiling. She listened to Mary, and imagined what life would be like with Spencer.

* * *

When Skyler woke up, her mother was gone, so she went to see Hanna. She desperately wanted to get her out of that place, but she would think it was Spencer and... And Skyler would get in so much trouble.

Skyler walked as she was close to the woods where Hanna was and she saw a girl running through the woods screaming.

'Hanna," Skyler whispered then smiled. She was out.

She then saw Hanna get in the car. She saw the driver.

"Mum?" She shouted. She saw Mary look at her then drive off.

"Huh, selfish much," Skyler muttered and started to walk home. It was day so she went for a walk through rosewood, until she saw someone.

Soemone who looked exactly like her.

Spencer Hastings.

Skyler looked the other way so Spencer wouldn't see her face. But this caused her to bump into her.

"Sorry," Spencer said. Skyler faced her, and then looked straight in her eyes.

* * *

Skyler instantly bolted and started running home. Little did she know, Spencer jumped in her car and was following her.

* * *

"Why did you follow me?" Mary asked Skyler as she walked in the door.

"I didn't, I went to see Hanna. But then I saw you. Where did you drop Hanna off to?" Skyler asked, taking off her coat.

"Spencer's house," Mary said.

"Was she there?"

"No, her friends were there. Apparently Spencer went for a walk," Mary explained. Skyler's face went red.

There was a few awkward minutes, until the some one at the door knocked.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Mary asked, slightly shocked.

Mary glared at Skyler and Skyler ran upstairs and hid.

"Come in," Mary motioned. Spencer smiled and stepped in.

"So, what brings you here, Spencer?" Mary asked.

"There was a girl, walking up the high street. She looked exactly like me. She ran and I followed her hear. Does anyone else live with you here, Miss Drake?" Spencer asked.

Mary cringed when she called her miss drake, but slowly shook her head. Spencer looked her in the eye, and somehow knew she was lying.

"Please may I use your bathroom?" Spencer asked. Mary nodded and Spencer went upstairs. She didn't really need it, she was just looking for someone.

"Spencer," she heard. Spencer flipped round, eyes wide open.

Skyler smiled. She had been waiting for this moment since she could remember.

"Why do you look, like ...me?" Spencer asked.

"I am Skyler," Skyler said, stepping closer to Spencer. Spencer instantly fainted.

* * *

Spencer woke up in a bed.

She instantly shot up straight. She looked around the room, and noticed she was in a double bed. No one was on the other side though.

Frames were hung up around the room, pictures of Spencer and Skyler when they were new borne.

"Oh, you are awake," Mary said as she came into the room. Spencer nodded and gulped.

"Why am I here? I remember seeing a girl, exactly like me. She said her name was..." Spencer started, but was interrupted.

"Skyler," Skyler said, walking in the room and walking over to Spencer.

As Skyler got closer, Soencer shuffled back as far as she could, looking scared.

"I am real," Skyler said, turning her head on the side.

Spencer slipped out of bed, and touched Skyler's arm. It was like a mirror.

"Spencer, would you like to stay here for a few days?" Mary offered, and Skyler gave Spencer puppy dog eyes, exactly like Spencer did to Cece when she wanted to get her college application in.

"Yes please," Spencer said and Mary smiled. As Mary walked out of the room, she whispered to Skyler 'Told you I promised'.

"What room am I in," Spencer asked Skyler who sat down on the other sid elf the bed.

"My room," Skyler answered.

* * *

It had been a few days since Spencer fainted, and she had been staying with Mary and Skyler. Spencer's friends thought she had stayed in a hotel, well that is what she told them.

All Spencer knew was that it was a coincidence that her and Skyler looked the same, and the two became best friends. Mary told Spencer that she was Skyler's mother, but Spencer's mother was Veronica. Spencer thought she was right.

* * *

The five liars walked into the blind school.

"Leave the thumb drive on the table," Jenna said on the voice box. They left the thumb drive and went to get the camera...

 **When Spencer got shot...**

"Mary?" Ali asked. All the girls skid on the floor to sit down next to Mary and a bleeding Spencer. Spencer was struggling to breathe.

''Spencer, I am your mother," Mary said.

"You lied. About everything. Skyler. Skyler is my twin I can't believe you lied," Spencer croaked infront of four confused liars.

"Spencer, I didn't know what Veronica would do," Mary explained.

"You liar," Spencer said, then her eyes slowly shut.

"Spencer! Spencer, don't you dare die right now!" Mary screamed and tears were streaming down her face.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Spencer was rushed into the surgery room.

The liars and Mary all sat down in the waiting room.

"Who is Skyler?" Emily asked.

"She is Spencer's twin," Mary answered. The liars all looked shocked.

"Spencer has been staying with Skyler and me. They are identical twins, but I told Spencer it was a coincidence they looked alike. Skyler knew about Spencer, though. She knew that was her twin, but I told her to keep quiet. The two have become best friends over the past few days. I didn't want to ruin their relationship by telling Spencer the truth," Mary explained.

Just as she finished Skyler walked into the waiting room.

"Mum? Is Spencer ok? Does she know?" Skyler asked standing infront of Mary.

"She knows..."

Then the doctor came in.

"She is fine, just a bit sore...

 **Hi! This is a one shot. I know it is a bit fast and unreal, but please, no hate. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
